


New Year's In Gravity Falls

by Oddly_terrifying_squiggle



Series: Billdip Festivals [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: All three days will be in here, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bickering, Billdip Festival, Billdipfestival, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Healthy Relationships, Human Bill Cipher, Just in separate chapters cuz I'm not done, M/M, Mentions of Wendy having a wife, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Party, New Years, Older Everyone, Supportive Bill Cipher, This Is Vert Self Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are all adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddly_terrifying_squiggle/pseuds/Oddly_terrifying_squiggle
Summary: Dipper groaned from the couch as he watched his sister enthusiastically put up decorations around the Mystery Shack. He, for one, never really enjoyed big gatherings. He never did like the crowd of people, the loud music, the awkward conversations. It was never exactly his scene, per say. Unfortunately, he just happened to live with two chronic party lovers, who tried to host anything for any reason. He was now forced to attend a New Years party tonight, hosted by his dear twin sister, and the entire town was invited! Just what he needed, the crazy town of Gravity Falls in his backyard, on top of the fireworks that would last all night, to keep him from sleeping!





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper groaned from the couch as he watched his sister enthusiastically put up decorations around the Mystery Shack. He, for one, never really enjoyed big gatherings. He never did like the crowd of people, the loud music, the awkward conversations. It was never exactly his scene, per say. Unfortunately, he just happened to live with two chronic party lovers, who tried to host anything for any reason. He was now forced to attend a New Years party tonight, hosted by his dear twin sister, and the  _ entire town  _ was invited! Just what he needed, the crazy town of Gravity Falls in his backyard, on top of the fireworks that would last all night, to keep him from sleeping!

“Come on, bro-bro, cheer up! It’s to welcome a new year and celebrate how far we’ve come! Even our grunkles are going to be here to take a break from their big world trip, you can try to impress Ford with your journals!” She said with her bright smile, trying to convince him. 

“Yeah but how do you think he’ll react to me being in love with his life enemy, the one who almost killed all of us and is the reason he was gone for so many years? Even if he has gotten a whole lot better now, you know great uncle Ford holds grudges!” He rambled.

“You’re his nephew, Dipper, and he’s not a bad man, I’m sure he won’t be too upset about it…” She tried to calm his nerves before running to the kitchen and returning promptly with a jug in her hand, “And  _ I _ can impress them with my new and improved Mabel Juice!”

Dipper loved that his sister was so proud of her handiwork, and he supported her, but her many attempts at ‘Mabel Juice’ weren’t always… digestible. At least she had upgraded from plastic toys and glitter. He remembered Stan saying that it was ‘like coffee and nightmares had a baby’, and he wasn’t entirely wrong. The Pines boy eyed the jug, it contained a weird orangey-brown liquid with a lot of ice cubes and what seemed to be basil. Dipper’s face scrunched up in disgust as he thought of what could possibly be in that drink.

Mabel made an offended noise when she saw his expression, placing a hand on her hip, “For your information, Bill tried it and he loved it,” She shot back.

Dipper looked over to his boyfriend, who was currently blowing up some balloons on the carpet in front of him. He smiled, “Well, to be fair, Bill’s not the most reliable judge in this situation.” Dipper made sure to say it loud enough for him to hear, watching as Bill whipped his head around to face him and give him an offended scoff. Dipper playfully stuck his tongue out at in response.

Mabel set the jug down onto the coffee table, rolling her eyes at the two before turning to continue hanging a New Year’s banner, “I guess he does have terrible taste, he chose  _ you _ after all.” She said simply, although her brother could hear the smirk on her face.

Both of them were a little offended by that, on both their part and their partner’s. Bill’s mouth fell open while Dipper let out and elongated, hurt, and slightly amused ‘wow’. 

The Pines boy let his book fall to his lap, going back to their previous topic, “Why do I even need to be at the party? I’ll just be another person there, it won’t make a difference if I just stay in our room all night.” He whined, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

The other two in the room turned to him again, as if to ask how he dared say that, “Of course it’ll make a difference Dipper, I know everyone will have more fun with you there. We can’t be the mystery twins without you.” Mabel’s tone became soft as she tried to reassure him. Dipper didn’t always think much of himself, but at least he had his sister to help him. And Bill, despite how much the demon hated to admit it.

“Yeah, Pinetree, you’re being a real party-pooper!” Bill chimed in like the true gentleman that he was.

Dipper scoffed, “You don’t even believe in New Year’s, what happened to ‘Time is a social construct!’ and ‘Your solar system is a mere speck in the infinite galaxy you live in, not including the millions of alternate dimensions!’, Bill?” 

“And you don’t believe in Santa Claus but you still celebrate Christmas.” The demon shot back in a sassy tone.

Dipper opened his mouth to say something but closed it soon after, “...Fair enough!” He sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

Dipper lifted himself off of the couch, placing his book on the table before making his way to the stairs. His plans were then soiled as Mabel grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Where exactly do you think you’re going?” She asked, not really looking for an answer, “You two still have to go buy the rest of the food for the party.” It was more of a statement than a request this time, and Dipper knew that he had no option here.

“Fine. Fine. I’ll go with him,” He sighed, walking over to Bill and offering him his hand to help him get up from under his pile of balloons. The demon gladly took his hand, giving it a small kiss before letting himself be lifted up.   
  


They were almost ready to head out the door now. Dipper had put on his winter jacket, his scarf, and his gloves. Mabel knit every one of her friends a scarf and a pair of gloves for Christmas. His were a baby blue and white with pine trees, while Bill’s were yellow and black with triangles. The winter wear was very soft and warm, his sister really had done a great job. The problem right now was that a certain dream demon was refusing to put on anything other than an unzipped winter jacket on top of his clothes. 

“Bill come on, it’s cold outside today, you need to cover up!” Dipper urged for him to listen, he knew that Bill liked to pretend he was invincible but that was not the case in his human form.

“No, I don’t wanna! It’s suffocating how many layers I have to wear,” He whined in response, swatting at the other’s hands so he wouldn’t be able to put the scarf around his neck.

“You’re going to get sick if you don’t!” Dipper warned him, only to get a completely different response than expected.

“D’aww, Pinetree, you care about me!” The demon cooed at Dipper, looking down at him with big eyes. The latter held back a smile, Bill really know how to push his buttons.

While that was part of it, he wasn’t about to admit it while they were bickering. He placed his hands on his hips, “I know you think that you can’t get sick but since you’re in your ‘meat-suit’, as you like to call it, you are very capable of getting a cold. I’ve seen it happen and I just don’t want to deal with sick you, you turn into a somehow even bigger drama queen,” He shot back, his tone challenging.

Bill remained unfazed by his comment, or at least that’s what his expression would show to anyone else. Dipper let his pride grow a bit, he took joy in knowing that he could aggravate Bill just like Bill could aggravate him. The demon only crossed his arms before grumbling out “I’m not wearing them.”

The Pines boy sighed once again, exasperated, “Fine, but I’m not taking care of you if you get sick.” He claimed, both knowing that he would not keep that promise if it really came to it.

Dipper walked out the door, the chilly wind immediately hitting him right in the face. He pulled his scarf up to his nose, thankful that Mabel was experienced with knitting. He was right about it being very cold out today, he wouldn’t be surprised if it snowed later. As he opened the car door, he turned to see a certain demon had zipped up his jacket all the way, his hands crammed into his pockets. Dipper grinned, deciding on not saying anything for now.   
  


Dipper rolled the cart through the aisles of the biggest mart in Gravity Falls. It was kind of far from the shack and he would have settled for something closer but Mabel probably would have known right away, so here they were. His sister had given them quite a long list of things to buy, thankfully she had provided money for him to pay for all of it. Dipper really just wanted to get this over with and go home and somehow get lucky enough to lock himself in his room. Unfortunately, he was with his demon boyfriend who just so happened to act like a toddler when he was bored. So, he had to get all this stuff done while simultaneously making sure Bill didn’t steal, break, or give life to anything. He’d be lying if he said that he never joined Bill in causing mischief, but that only happened when he wasn’t in a rush.

He took a copious amount of punch off the shelf in the juice aisle and put it in his cart. He was about to ask Bill if he could go get something else that was on the list, but when he turned the demon was nowhere to be found. For a moment Dipper was worried that something happened to him, but then he remembered who he was talking about and the thought left his mind. Then, he was worried that Bill would blow something up, but he soon realized that if he hurried he could get everything then just find Bill. So that’s what he did.

Dipper filled the cart up with hot chocolate packets, marshmallows, chip bags, cookies, juice, you name it. All he had to find now were plastic cups, that wasn’t so hard. He turned into the next aisle, conveniently finding them there. He reached down and got as many as he could, putting them in the cart before reaching for more. 

Suddenly, Dipper heard a familiar voice from the end of the aisle. “Pinetree, look! I’m fabulous!” Bill exclaimed, excited for Dipper to see him. The latter hesitantly turned around, bracing himself for what he was about to see. 

He was in no way shape of form ready for what stood before him. Dipper snorted, unable to bite back the smile that spread on his face. There Bill stood in all his glory, sporting a bright pink feather boa, a very tacky party hat, some huge yellow New Year’s glasses, a messy blonde wig, and some weird gigantic gloves that went up his shoulders. What made it even better was that he came in posing like an experienced model and walked towards him like he would on a catwalk.

“Bill, you dork, where did you get all off that?” He asked, childlike wonder clearly present in his eyes.

“I had fun looking around,” He said, that shit-eating grin on his face, “Don’t you think I should be on the cover of a magazine?”

“Oh yeah, definitely, I think you look more attractive than you ever have.” Dipper joked, earning a giggle from the other. He felt the demon wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. 

Dipper wrapped his own arms around the other’s neck, “You have to go put that back now, we’re about to leave.” He said, receiving an ‘aww’ in response. “Do you want me to buy you the glasses?” He asked after a moment of silence.

“Really?”

“It’s not  _ my _ money,” Dipper bluntly pointed out.

“And you say  _ I’m _ soulless!” Bill declared in almost disbelief.   
  


Dipper parked the car behind the shack, he took off his seat belt and opened the trunk of the car so they could carry the many bags to the porch before going inside. He spotted Bill shivering as he helped him with the groceries. Dipper decided it would be best if they hurried this along so Bill can warm up. Once they were done Dipper made sure to lock the car before going back in. He took out the keys once again, only to realize that he had left the ones for the shack inside. Mabel had asked to borrow them last night for an unknown reason and he forgot to put them back on his key chain. He looked over at Bill, mentally kicking himself when he saw that his face was extremely red from the cold. He remembered that if he didn’t have the key he couldn't have locked it and jiggled the doorknob to see if they could go in. Apparently Mabel had locked the door behind them.

Dipper turned to Bill, “So, it seems that I don’t have the key on me…” He admitted, a little embarrassed.

Bill looked panicked for a second, although he didn’t seem to mad at him, “Can’t we go into the shop and just call Shooting Star?” His suggestion was really smart, it would have helped a lot but—

“Mabel closed the shop today, that door’s locked too…” Dipper felt a little guilty about this.

Evidently, Bill read him perfectly, “Hey, it’s not your fault, Pinetree,” The demon reassured him, “...I was the one that was too stubborn to listen to you.” He reluctantly added, earning a small smile from Dipper along with his ‘I told you so’ eyes. Bill rolled his eyes and cupped the other’s cheek with a cold hand, “God, you’re warm.” He mumbled under his breath.

The quiet statement kind of alarmed the Pines boy, he thought he was pretty cold too, but Bill’s hand was a lot colder. He pulled out his phone to call Mabel for help, and once she didn’t answer he sent her many texts. He hoped she would see them soon. Dipper put his phone back in his pocket and turned back to Bill, getting an idea on how to help at least a little.

“C’mere,” He said quietly pulling the demon closer by the hand. Dipper unzipped his own jacket a little to rearrange his scarf so there would be a lot of extra material at one end. He reached over to wrap the end around Bill’s neck, making sure it would cover his nose. The latter nuzzled into the scarf once he was done, Dipper taking both of his hand in his own and bringing them up to his face. He cupped Bill’s hand in his as he blew hot air into them to help warm them up, rubbing their hands together after each blow. 

When he looked up at Bill he saw him looking away from Dipper with his face covered by the scarf. It was adorable. Dipper kissed the palm of one of the demon’s hands. Just a light peck, but enough to gain Bill’s attention. Once Dipper caught his eye he rolled his own, “Idiot…” He mumbled fondly as he kept on warming Bill’s hands. The demon didn’t respond, but Dipper knew he had him flustered.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a worried Mabel, her expression turning smug as soon as she took in the sight before her. “I’m sorry, did I interrupt you two?” She insinuated, laughing at the glare she got from Dipper. 

The three of them walked inside with as many bags as they could, Dipper taking Bill to the living room so he could wrap him in warmth and leaving Mabel to tend to the rest she needed to do. As Dipper sat there, snuggled close to Bill under some blankets, close to the fire, he began to realize that they didn’t need to be out there that long. Bill could have easily spawned a key or something like that. It was very unnecessary for him to be freezing his ass off on the porch. However, Dipper found it really hard to be mad at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! LIFE IS HARD! I am so sorry for not posting this sooner, I have been very busy recently! However, I think I might be able to have some free time for a while and I'll be sure to post the last chapter as soon as possible!

Dipper stood by the door with his sister, waiting for their early guests. Mabel had invited their closer friends over to have ‘early fun’, as she called it. Really, it was just an excuse for more people to come over and help them finish what they were running out of time for. Pacifica was the first to show up, hugging Mabel and giving her a smooch before hugging Dipper. She decided to wait for the others with them, not wanting to be alone with Bill. Those two had some kind of rivalry that Dipper just couldn’t understand. Candy and Grenda were next, both of them tackling Mabel to the ground as soon as they saw her, then giving Dipper a short greeting before going into the living room.

A few minutes later, Wendy showed up. The twins hadn’t seen her in a very long time since she had moved to another state with her wife, but thankfully she was able to make it during her work trip. They had a lot to catch up on since they last saw each other. Dipper and Wendy had always been good friends despite his… previous mild obsession with her. It was all in the past now, Dipper had Bill and Wendy had her wife, whom she loved very much. She gave the twins another hug before heading to where the others were.

Last but definitely not least, Soos. He was now married to Melody and had two children. He was older and retired with his wife so he could get a better job to provide for them. He decided on giving his job to Dipper even if owning the Mystery Shack was his lifelong dream. Dipper still lets Soos run the shop when he has time to though, not minding getting a day off himself. He was able to accept Mabel’s early invitation but his family would come around later.

Once all of them had retreated to the living room Mabel started handing out tasks for everyone. She seemed satisfied when no one complained about being tricked and just started working. It wasn’t too bad actually, they pestered each other, danced around, caught up, and indefinitely got the work done. Bill helped Dipper in hanging up some little flags around the Shack, well raced more than helped, but still, they got it done. Just in time too, the doorbell rang almost immediately after they had finished.

Mabel ran to the door, letting out an excited squeal once she opened it. Dipper followed her, knowing well what to expect but still feeling excited. Their great uncles were really a lot older now but they were still as lively as ever. Their world mystery trip had dragged on for years and they seemed to be enjoying it a lot. The twins were happy for them, and relieved that they were able to fix their relationship as brothers. The two of them wrapped the twins in a big hug, asking about all they’ve done while they were away. Mabel and Dipper let them into the shack, although telling them not to take off their jackets since the party would be mostly outside. Mabel enthusiastically explained that they ran the shack together and she designed clothes, although she helped Dipper with mysteries whenever she had time. Dipper talked about how he continued to carry Ford’s legacy and wrote his own journal’s about the supernatural of Gravity Falls with the help of Mabel and his new… friend.

Their great uncle Ford chuckled, patting Dipper on the shoulder, “I’m glad, I always saw a lot of potential in you, Dipper. Have you made any progress?” He asked and the pines boy was actually really happy in having the chance to make him proud.

“Actually, yeah, I’ve been able to solve a lot of mysteries that were left mysteries in the old journals!” He raved.

It took him second to respond, but when he did it was completely worth it, “I’m really proud of you, Dipper.” It was simple but it was heartfelt, and it meant a whole lot to him. Ford had been his mentor since he found the journals, and to know that he thinks Dipper surpassed him was almost intoxicating. Dipper looked over his uncle’s shoulder, spotting Bill leaning on the door frame with one of his sweet expressions.

Dipper let a fond smile spread over his face, “Well, I couldn’t have done it without help…” His soft statement left a confused expression on Ford’s face, but he was saved from explanation when the doorbell got their attention.

The next thing they knew, half the town was rushing in and being led by Mabel to the backyard. Her brother rushed to her aid, helping her usher the people to where they’re supposed to be, explaining the location of the bathroom and the limits of remaining only in certain areas to many confused people, and handing out refreshments. He did the same when the next wave of people were at the door. Once they finished flooding in he was able to relax a bit. Well as much as he could in these circumstances, with the chance of an awkward conversation at every moment and the possibility of spilling something on someone at every turn. He tried to discreetly maneuver through the crowd, although getting called by people and being forced to talk to them. Truthfully, he rushed the conversations, those people already had a wide variety of other options, they wouldn’t mind. Dipper was eternally grateful when He found himself on the porch.

He slipped back into the house, the crowd in there much smaller than the one outside. He hoped to find Bill in here instead so he began to look, knowing that he would most likely be with the bigger crowd, but hey, a man can dream. The demon wasn’t in the back room, or the living room, or the gift shop.

He made his way to the kitchen as his last resort, Mabel had told him she would be there to get some more things ready so he thought he might as well ask her. Dipper began his sentence before turning to see who was in there, “Hey, Mabes, do you have any idea where--” He stopped dead in his tracks when he was met with not only his sister but his great uncles too.  Mabel was proudly showing off her Mabel Juice while the other two exchanged a nervous glance. He hoped Stan and Ford hadn’t heard him over the racket everyone was already making, but all eyes were on him at this point, he had to make a quick save. “Oh, Stan, there you are!” He apparently decided this would be the best idea.

His grunkle Stan seemed happy to have an excuse not to drink the liquid abomination and turned his attention to Dipper, “What is it kid?” He asked.

Dipper’s eyes darted around the room, looking for something, anything, “Uhh, well, I was wondering if, uh, you could,” He fiddled with his sleeve, “Tell me how you got off so well on your own?”

Great job, Dipper, _that’s_ what you could come up with, he thought. Stan probably knew that Dipper knew the answer anyway. The younger Pines boy gave a nervous laugh, “I mean, you didn’t have a lot of money and you had to run a lot of sales businesses. Not to mention you had to buy merchandise when you had the shack and taxes and everything, you know?” He continued to ramble.

Stan’s expression went from skeptical to confused to accepting. “Oh, alright I can do that. You see, I regularly commit massive tax fraud, which gives me a lot of extra money. Also, most of the things that I sold in the store were made with cheap materials and some glue. I pulled a lot of scams too.” He finished explaining and Dipper felt some sort of nostalgia at his words. Probably because he had told them this before.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot about that! Haha, silly me!” He sputtered, “Well I’m just going to go over there now, have a nice time!” Wow. Dipper left the kitchen, a nervous train wreck and just pretty desperate to find Bill at this point. He just embarrassed himself pretty badly and would like to forget about the fact he just left some very perplexed people without explanation.

Dipper guessed that if Bill was going to be anywhere at this point, it would be outside. He walked onto the porch again, maybe he’d be able to find him from here. After some minutes of looking through the crowd only to end up disappointed, Dipper began to push his way through the people, excusing himself for accidentally stepping on feet. Suddenly, he felt slender fingers wrap around his upper arm. The hold was strong enough to keep him in place, and so out of the blue it startled him. He turned on his heels, his entire mood brightening when he finally, finally, saw the face he had been looking for. Bill smiled at him before taking him to the side where they would be able to hear each other better.

“There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you!” Bill exclaimed as he took both of the other’s hands in his and gave them a light squeeze.

“Same here, although I apparently looked in my own personal hell too,” Dipper joked, letting himself smile a bit. Bill burst out in fits of laughter, causing Dipper to give him a glare before he himself joined him.

The Pines boy looked around, it would be midnight in about an hour and the townsfolk were ecstatic. They were dancing, laughing, talking. Gravity Falls never let Dipper down, the people were always so accepting of each other, even if they weren’t the smartest at times, and they always pulled through. Even the creatures of the forest were like them, he thought about the manotaurs and the Multi-Bear, the unicorns and the gnomes, really all the strange monsters he had gotten the chance to meet.

It was crazy to see how far they’ve all come. The first time Dipper had gone to Gravity Falls he wanted this huge adventure, and when he saw all the weirdness set in he thought that adventure would be fighting monsters, restoring the peace of the town! But he was wrong. Really wrong. And he was happy about it. Most of the time, he had to understand them instead, what they wanted, why they were there. He always managed to understand in the end. It just took Bill a little more time. It was all worth it.

Dipper was snapped back into reality when he felt a gloved hand on his cheek. “Sapling, you’re staring.” Bill pointed out in a sweet tone, a fond smile grazing his features. Dipper looked away as a light blush appeared on his face, letting out an almost shy laugh.

Bill snaked his arms around Dipper’s waist and pulled him closer, “So, what’s this about a ‘New Year’s Kiss’ that Shooting Star has been telling me about?” He asked slyly.

The Pines boy felt his cheeks grow hotter, he placed his hands on the other’s chest, “Oh, it’s just a small tradition some people do when the new year starts.” He stated calmly, looking Bill in the eyes.

The demon let out an interested noise in response. He opened his mouth to say something only to whip his head around when he heard a loud crashing sound. The sound made Dipper flinch and he turned to see the source. Then he heard a battle cry coming from a certain sparkly-haired little man.

Dipper sighed, “Oh God, Gideon’s breaking things!” He took a step to try to defuse the situation before being pulled back by Bill.

“It’s okay, Pinetree. I’ll deal with it.” He said, knowing full well that dealing with Gideon was the last thing the other wanted. Dipper let out a relieved breath and gave him a thankful look. Bill began to walk off into the crowd, he cupped his hands around his mouth in order to make his voice louder and screamed “Hey, Pentagram!”

And just like that, Dipper lost Bill once again.

 

Dipper sat on his ledge on the roof and stared down onto the tons of people around the shack. Thankfully, none have seemed to notice that Dipper had snuck upstairs and climbed onto the roof, he really needed to get away from all the noise and people. There was a sudden cold breeze that made him shiver and pull his scarf up higher on his face. Honestly, he wished that Bill were there so they could keep each other warm. It was cheesy, he knew, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy all the affection that he receives from the demon. Dipper checked his watch, there were only forty five minutes left until midnight, and he wasn’t exactly against starting the brand new year by kissing his beloved. However, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to find him in this little time, Dipper didn’t mind _that_ much about missing the opportunity.

The Pines let out a sigh for what felt like the hundredth time that night, he laid back onto the old wood and draped his forearm over his eyes. He let himself immerse in his own thoughts. He tried to think about a new mystery he was trying to solve, but he found himself going back to Bill. It’s not like he was embarrassed by it, they’d been together for months and Dipper wasn’t ashamed of loving him. He thought of wispy black and blond hair, tan skin with small clusters of freckles and seemingly charred hands, an eye patch right next to an ominously golden eye, that damn cocky smirk he hated so much, the smart-ass comments, the safety he feels around him. Dipper almost didn’t notice the small fond smile form on his face.

Then he was jolting to sit back up when he heard footsteps on the roof walking towards him. He turned around to see who it was that noticed he was missing, hoping that it wasn’t Mabel coming over to scold him. Dipper visibly relaxed when he saw the demon he was just thinking about.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper visibly relaxed when he saw the demon he was just thinking about.

Bill chuckled, “Paranoid much?”

“Mm Hmm, and exactly who’s fault is that?” He shot back, as quick and snarky as always.

Bill pouted, “You just can’t let small things go, can you?” He asked, feigning innocence. Once he was standing above the other he reached down and snatched his hat, putting it on his own head and plopping down right next to him. 

Dipper scoffed and gave Bill an incredulous look. The demon only shot him his stupid grin. The Pines boy sighed once again, “Remind me again  _ why _ I love you…” He breathed out.

Bill made something akin to a heartbroken noise. “After all I’ve done for you, Pinetree!” He pretended to cry, but it morphed into laughter.

Dipper rolled his eyes before joining him, leaning into his side. They stayed like that for a few minutes, in complete comfortable silence as they looked at the forest surrounding the Mystery Shack. The brunet looked up at the other, taking a moment to admire him in the moonlight. The shine softened Bill’s features, and once flakes of snow started to delicately flutter down and stick to his hair and clothes, he looked like some sort of deity. Dipper let out a content breath, catching Bill’s attention. Once he saw the latter’s expression, something seemed to click in his mind, he looked almost flustered. Dipper savoured this moment. It was times like these he wished could last forever.

“Control yourself before you start drooling, sweet thing.” Bill stated coyly. He ran his hand through Dipper’s hair, stopping so he would be able to see his forehead, leaving his birthmark exposed to him. Dipper looked away, he was never exactly a big fan of the blemish that was smack dab in the middle of his forehead. And Bill knew this, though he never understood why. The demon planted a light kiss on his birthmark, and Dipper felt his face grow hot. 

The brunet smiled, letting out a pleased noise as he twisted to bury his face in the crook of Bill’s neck. The demon intertwined their fingers, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb.

That’s when they heard the town of people begin to count.

**_10!_ **

Dipper jolted up, not letting go of Bill’s hand.

**_9!_ **

The two of them exchanged a look, as if to ask for permission.

**_8!_ **

Bill gave Dipper a crooked smile, which he gladly returned, pure love and fondness in each other’s eyes.

**_7!_ **

Bill used his index finger to raise Dipper’s chin, the latter biting his bottom lip.

**_6!_ **

Dipper brought his own hand up to cup the demon’s cheek, bringing him closer. 

**_5!_ **

The both of them looked into each other’s eyes, they were so close they could feel the puffs of breath coming the other. Dipper felt giddy, and he couldn’t understand why. They’d kissed before, this shouldn’t feel as special as it does. But it does.

**_4!_ **

“I love you, Pinetree,”

**_3!_ **

“I love you too, Bill,”

**_2!_ **

They leaned in, their mouths joining in a tender and sweet kiss. 

**_1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!_ **

They could hear the fireworks exploding in the background of their perfect moment. Dipper’s hand found it’s way into Bill’s hair under his hat, deepening the kiss in the process. They began to move their lips against each other, Bill pulling the brunet closer by the collar of his shirt. It was like something straight out of a fairy tale, with the fireworks illuminating the sky and the snowflakes gently falling around them.

They eventually pulled away, although their foreheads were still touching. Bill brought Dipper’s hand up and planted a kiss onto it. “Happy new year, my sapling.” He mumbled and the corners of his lips quirked up into a smile.

“Happy new year, love.” 

Dipper smiled. As it turns out, the night ended up being a lot better than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you very much for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and kudos are very appreciated <3! I hope you enjoyed ;3


End file.
